


The Girl of Steel's Dream

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Hybrids, Lesbian Sex, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Pregnancy, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kara and Nia have been dating for a few weeks. They finally find a moment together to explore their new love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	The Girl of Steel's Dream

Kara and Nia had been dating for a few weeks. To say it was weird at first given their prior relationship would be true but Nia quickly got over it as she idolized Kara and believed her to be the most beautiful woman in her life.

Kara had never spoken down to her, or misgendered her, or made her feel any different, and for that Nia had harbored a secret crush on the elder woman for quite a while. The breakup with Brainy had hit hard, it seemed, because now Nia was discovering new aspects of her sexuality she never thought of before.

 _I’m…Bi. Wow._ She wondered to herself. It was not an uncommon thing for trans girls to also be bi or gay. The downside of which was that the dysphoria and transphobes were even worse.

Only Kara had been there to protect her.

Only Kara.

One night, they were cuddling together on the couch, celebrating their one month anniversary. Leviathan was still out there, but Kara was confident that on the days that she wanted a night off, her girlfriend could protect them.

 _Mmm Nia…._ Kara coo’d softly and moved closer to Nia who also moaned softly and curled closer into Kara’s strong Kryptonian arms. _Oh Rao….I love her so much._

Slowly, Nia leaned up and planted soft kisses on the Kryptonian’s jaw, who sighed contentedly. Kara Danvers loved her girlfriend’s kisses.

She loved the rough passionate kisses in their sessions. She loved the soft kisses. She loved worried kisses after a night of hard superheroing.

All guilt from making love to a coworker and understudy was now a distant memory as Kara drowned herself in Nia’s scent.

She leaned herself up so she could plant a firm but loving kiss upon Nia’s soft lips, enjoying her taste and slowly slipping her tongue inside. Gradually it got more passionate and fierce.

“Oh Kara…” she moaned. If she didn’t worship the elder blond before, she certainly did now. Kara was a literal goddess in the flesh and Nia loved kissing every inch of the Girl of Steel.

“Mmf…Nia….you sure?” If what they thought was going to happen, happened, Nia would finally lose her virginity. She never….with Brainy. It wasn’t like that.

Oh Kara thank you for asking but you know I want you so bad.

“Yes, Kar, I want to.” She blushed furiously, and continued her ministrations as Kara slipped off her top and unbuttoned Nia’s slowly.

Nia gasped, as Kara’s bra finally fell away. She had seen Kara’s breasts before of course, but in the midst of her first sex, she now truly appreciated them more than ever. She began suckling them like an infant at their mother’s breast, as Kara moaned and leaned her head back.

“Ohh Rao, Ni…right there.” Nia giggled softly at her nickname, which vibrated onto Kara’s nipple, sending elicit sensations through her body.

Using her powers, Nia slid an energy ball across Kara’s tummy, electrifyingly, and knowing Kara’s indestructible body could handle it. They were almost perfect for each other, both superheroes and both able to love freely without having to lie. Nia would always be thankful that Kara trusted her with her identity, even if Kara keeping it from others had caused problems for them all. Before her fall from grace, Nia was quite attracted to Lena as well, and had things turned out differently, Kara might just be in bed with Lena instead at this moment. Nia shook her head of such thoughts. _Kara’s mine, not yours._

“Are you mine..?” Nia growled into Kara’s nipple, biting it playfully.

“Ohhh Rao, yess. I am yours, baby girl. Make me yours.”

Nia was apprehensive, “Um, Kara….”

“I’m sure, baby girl. The Girl of Steel can take you.”

Nia laughed lovingly, then nodded her head. “Should I wear….”

“Honey, if you get me pregnant, I would love to have your child. No condoms.”

“Kara…”

“Promise me.”

Nia sighed, “Alright, Kar, I promise.”

She slowly pulled down her pants, and already her hardness was brushing up against Kara’s leg who bit her lip in anticipation and lust. She wanted Nia’s sexy dick so bad.

Sure enough, Nia’s dick was revealed to her, with a pair of small hairless balls beneath it.

She turned away, blushing shyly, “I’m sorry…I wish it was a pussy.”

“It’s alright, baby. I want you, I promise. Your girl-penis is beautiful, as are you.” Kara encouraged. “Take me like I’m your naughty Kara-Slut.”

Nia needed no more. She began to line up her cock with Kara’s pussy and started pushing inside. Kara gasped. Not that she had to compare but Mon El was smaller than Nia. She felt her pussy stretch to take her girlfriend’s dick, and once she was halfway in, Nia stopped to let Kara get used to her size. Kara smiled lovingly, and let out another gasp of pleasure. Nia leaned forward and continued to kiss and lick Kara’s glistening breasts, then she began sliding more of her cock inside the Kryptonian. Kara’s pussy was truly steel, as Kara felt only mild discomfort at Nia’s size before encouraging her to ram it in.

“Ohhh yess!” Kara gasped and moaned as the ravenhead’s full length plunged into her. Nia withdrew, then slammed back inside Kara’s alien pussy hard. Kara screamed in pleasure,

“Fuck, Ni…harder! Fuck me!”

Never one to disobey her Kara, Nia rammed herself into Kara harder and faster, making the bed creak and groan. Her own pleasure mounting, she warned Kara

“Um…I’m close…should I-“

“Don’t w-worry about it….I’d love to have your baby, Ni!” despite a brief perverse thought of a hybrid child being born, Nia relented, finally spilling out her hot seed into Kara’s waiting womb. When Nia still identified as a boy, early in her childhood, she dreamed of one day having a cute daughter with a girl she liked. At the time she did not know of her true bisexuality, but she never stopped her quiet secret dreams of having a family with someone she loved. Brainy could have been that man but unique circumstances arose. When Kara was so supportive and brave regarding trans issues, Nia could only fall deeply in love with the Girl of Steel. She couldn’t blame Lena for her feelings. She knew better than most the pain of wanting someone you couldn’t have. Yet finally she had Kara and her beautiful tight vagina, at last.

She smirked, enjoying Kara’s post cum bliss, when she suddenly flipped her over.

“We’re not done yet, my Girl of Steel.”

Kara squeaked, “What?”

But she realized what Nia had planned when she began slapping Kara’s butt playfully.

“I must have your tight butt, babe.”

Kara had never done anal, not even with Mon El, so she was a little apprehensive.

“Don’t worry, its not like I can hurt you!” Nia insisted. “I would never hurt my darling Kara!”

That seemed to calm her down a bit. Just in case, Nia applied lube to Kara’s asshole. It was very cold and Kara shivered.

“Ohhh Rao, Ni….”

Nia giggled, “Take me inside you. Take it all.” With that she plunged inside Kara’s tight hole, pressing her cock deeper. She met with much tightness and she groaned. It felt like Kara’s ass was going to pinch her dick off.

“Fuck, Kar, you’re so tight there.”

Kara moaned and mewled in response, getting taken in the ass like a bitch. The Dreamer’s anal bitch.

After Kara’s ass stretched out to accommodate the intrusion, Nia began thrusting into her ass, at a steady pace, moaning with pleasure.

“Fuckk yes! I’m fucking your tight ass, Supergirl! Supergirl’s ass belongs to me!”

“Yess Dreamer, my ass is all yours! Fuck it harder!”

Nia slammed herself into Kara’s tight asshole, feeling her pleasure once again mount in her balls. She felt her balls slapping against Kara’s skin and moaned.

Kara felt her own orgasm coming and was amazed. _I can cum just from being fucked anally?_

Sure enough, Nia noticed and smiled lovingly.

“Wow you’re so sexy, you’re gonna cum just from anal! Let’s cum together!”

A few moments later, Kara’s pussy gushed with girl cum from having her asshole rammed by a big cock, and Nia filled her colon with her own baby making love juice.

“Holy fuck…we need to do that every night, baby.”

“Mhm..” hummed Nia who was exhausted, lying on the bed.

She had to know.

“Do you love me?” Kara whispered.

“Yess…” Nia hissed back.

Kara grinned shyly, and smiled lovingly, “I love you too, dork.”

Over the next few months their love deepened and their sexual adventures continued. Kara bought a strapon and Nia let her have her turn on top. Though Nia was in a lot more pain than Kara and she had to take it slow so Nia could get used to Kara’s silicone dick.

Sometimes they sucked on each other’s dicks while in the 69 position. Whatever they did at night, they dated during the day. All their friends knew and approved. Alex was especially proud of her baby sister coming out as bisexual, as it meant they could talk about girls now too.

_1 Year Later._

Nia and Kara were sleeping peacefully, with Nia’s head resting on her girlfriend’s tummy, when she pulled herself up onto her elbows and looked Kara deep in her eyes.

“Will you marry me?”

Kara coughed and spluttered, “W-what? Um….Ni, can you repeat that? I might have misheard you!”

Nia giggled at her antics, “Kara Zor El, love of my life, biggest nerdy dork I know, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me, baby?”

Kara did not say a word. She didn’t need to. Her only response was to passionately kiss Nia, pouring all her love into her new fiancé.

It was certainly a dream, a dream of a new spring born from the melting winter at last. The world was safe, or at least she hoped it was for their new child. A miracle baby, a hybrid union of two vastly powerful species. If it was a girl, Kara would name her Alurra. If it was a boy, she would name him James.

She would not tell Nia about her pregnancy just yet. Nia had a lot on her mind right now. But their child would inherit vast powers and a destiny unlike any other. Their child’s mothers would protect them no matter what, for they were heroes and a new love had been born.

The End.


End file.
